


Stanford

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wait for his bus to California is a long one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanford

The wait for his bus to California is a long one, but it gives him time to get over everything that’s happened in the past hour. Sam had gotten his letter of acceptance from Stanford, and told his father and brother everything about it. 

John had dropped his glass of whiskey, Dean had dropped his jaw. There was a fight, a long one; it was painful, both emotionally and physically. This time, though, Dean didn’t stand up for Sam; he kept quiet and waited for his orders, then followed them through. And while Sam is angry at Dean for this, he understands.

When the bus arrives, he wipes off his face, grabs his bag, and climbs in. He sits on the bench seat and sighs, happily, before leaning on the window pane and falling asleep.


End file.
